


burial hymn

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [130]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Grief, Mithrim, Poetry, Tribute, obituary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: An elegy.





	burial hymn

Grief, they called it, in all seasons  
Man and bullets, blood and reasons  
Pride and faith are little treasons,  
Great betrayals when they cease.  
  
In autumn when the green has fled  
And nameless soil makes his bed  
Where sun, by afternoon, is dead  
No stone shall mark him, heart or head  
  
Rumil free and soon forgotten  
By an eastern world gone rotten  
Home and fortress both begotten  
He alone would lead in peace.  
  
From youth, he knew what scars to dread,  
In manhood, from his hopespring bled  
Died for something someone said,  
Tethered by false friendship's thread.  
  
At the water, rushes flower  
Clouds elide and mountains tower  
Destiny's uncertain power  
Brought men to a land called best.  
  
For master, monster, cruelty bred  
Victory was a night-hour tread  
Trusted self-made kings instead  
Though man, like monster, freely fed.  
  
Bridges built, yet strength diminished  
Level heads found no place in this  
Laid the gun down_\--it is finished_  
Rumil, martyr of the West.  



End file.
